Ensine me a viver
by AniTz
Summary: As batalhas acabaram e os únicos sobreviventes dela foram Shun, Hyoga, Mú e Shaka que decidem viver na fria e cinzenta Londres. O que pode acontecer quando ele tem que aprender a viver como jovens normais, apesar das tristes lembranças e dos amigos perdid


Título: Ensine-me a viver.

Autora: Anitz

Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.

Resumo: As batalhas acabaram e os únicos sobreviventes dela foram Shun, Hyoga, Mú e Shaka que decidem viver na fria e cinzenta Londres. O que pode acontecer quando ele tem que aprender a viver como jovens normais, apesar das tristes lembranças e dos amigos perdidos?

Capítulo 1 

Sarah fechou a porta do quarto. Queria ficar um minuto sozinha, o minuto que faltava para o outro dia, o minuto que ia terminar o dia do seu aniversário.Havia completado vinte três anos. E, durante todo esse tempo, será que ela agora se considerava realmente feliz?

-Sarah querida, só falta você!- Uma voz masculina e delicada proferiu por trás da porta, seguido de umas leves batidas com a mão serrada. A menina não hesitou em abrir a porta.

-Tudo bem Hyoga, estou indo.- Murmurou. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia esconder seu desânimo. O rapaz loiro tentou disfarçar, mas a fitou por um estante e por fim perguntou:

-O que houve, meu bem!Deveria estar tão feliz!Só se faz aniversário uma vez ao ano. Não gostou da festa surpresa que lhe preparamos!Eu sei que foi meio tarde, mas bem você só chega em casa essa hora!

-Imagina, eu adorei!Vocês são demais mesmo, desde o momento que cheguei aqui sempre me encheram de amor e de carinho. Só tenho a agradecer!- Sarah respondeu. Ela encarou os olhos azuis do rapaz, que insinuavam apreensão com preocupação. Hyoga sempre fora o mais atencioso com ela, não é à toa que acabou criando uma afinidade maior com ele desde quando se mudara para Londres. Ele era muito calmo e sábio, e a garota não podia entender como um rapaz de vinte e cinco anos parecia, às vezes, que tinha noventa!

-Então porque essa carinha tristonha! Planejei tudo hoje para que fosse o melhor dia!

-Eu sei, e eu já disse que adorei. De verdade, nunca vou poder expressar minha gratidão por vocês. -.Sarah falou, cabisbaixa. O loiro sorriu de volta. Gostava muito de Sarah, e queria que ela se sentisse feliz. Ele mesmo não tiveram uma vida que fora das mais calmas e felizes nos últimos anos. Mas isso era um assunto que ele preferia deixar enterrado no Japão.

Depois da terrível batalha de Hades, apesar de muitos cavaleiros terem perdido a vida lutando em nome da Deusa Athena e da justiça, os que sobreviveram ficaram com seqüelas irreversíveis. Algumas físicas, outras psicológicas, mas ambas ficarão para o resto da vida destes cavaleiros. Hyoga fora um deles. Ele e Shun foram os únicos cavaleiros de bronze que sobreviveram, enquanto Shaka e Mu os únicos de ouro.

Foi em torno de seus vinte anos, que o cavaleiro de Cisne teve que aprender a se adaptar ao que seria uma vida normal para um rapaz de sua idade. Hyoga decidiu que não voltaria para a Sibéria, mesmo gostando de muitas pessoas do vilarejo que morava. Ele concluiu que lá só traria tristes recordações de sua mãe e do passado sangrento de algumas lutas que enfrentara lá. Como ainda apreciava muito o clima frio, decidiu que Londres, mesmo um tanto úmida e cinzenta poderia aquecer um pouco seu coração.

-Diga-me Sarah, o que aconteceu então!

-Vocês são meus amigos queridos aqui. E eu os amo muito! No entanto, não recebi um telefonema dos amigos que deixei no Canadá, somente da minha família. Fiquei chateada por terem me esquecido, eu não esqueci de nenhum deles, de nenhum aniversário deles! Como as pessoas nos enganam, dizendo que vão estar sempre com a gente.- Desabafou, por fim. A verdade é que ela estava falando de quatro amigas muito específicas que sequer um cartão mandaram para ela. Sarah era natural do Canadá e crescera em Toronto. Podia-se perceber pelo seu sotaque carregado, meio indecifrável porém quase lembrando o francês. Era uma garota pequena, pelo menos nos padrões europeus, não chegava a 1.70m, esguia, com os cabelos ruivos e compridos, geralmente presos por um rabo de cavalo caído, algumas mechas escapavam e teimavam em cair na testa alva. O nariz era fino, delicado e os olhos castanhos e grandes. A boca pequena, lábios finos.

-Olha, eu sei que deve ser difícil. Muitas pessoas que foram importante na nossa vida acabam saindo dela por algum motivo. Isso não quer dizer que esquecemos ela, mas simplesmente foram caminhos que se cruzaram e tiveram que seguir rumos diferentes. -Concluiu Hyoga, lembrando especialmente de Saori, e também de seus amigos já falecidos.-Mas ânimo menina!vamos lá comer o bolo de nozes que você tanto adora que Shun fez especialmente pra você!

A garota deu um suspiro e pegou a mão estendida do rapaz que a conduziu pelas escadas estreitas do apartamento. Era um lugar pequeno, no entanto acomodava muito bem os três colegas de quarto. Os três quartos situavam-se no andar de cima, onde não cabia muito mais que a cama e o armário, e no andar de baixo havia um banheiro e um toalete. A cozinha era acoplada à sala de estar.

O "flat" situava-se no centro da capital londrina, um prédio não muito grande, nem muito luxuoso mas muito aconchegante e de bom gosto. Os apartamentos eram compridos, e alguns tinham um segundo andar para os quartos, bem pequenos. Eles moravam num desses, onde Shun havia cuidado da decoração, deixando o lugar bastante confortável e criativo também, fazendo com que ele e Hyoga gastassem o mínimo possível, pois estavam recém começando uma nova vida. Podia-se dizer que viviam numa situação confortável economicamente, quando um se apertava o outro sempre dava uma ajuda, mas todos os gastos deviam ser controlados.

Na sala de estar havia uma mesa de madeira escura, com seis cadeiras altas que seguiam a mesma tonalidade. Ali já estavam sentados Shaka e Mú, que levantaram quando a aniversariante chegou.Shun estava atrás do balcão da cozinha acoplada ao lugar, segurando uma bandeja de salgadinhos para levar à mesa discretamente decorada.

-Ah, finalmente a aniversariante!To morrendo de vontade de comer este bolo!- Disse Mu animado.

A garota retribuiu o comentário com um leve sorriso. Sim, ela era feliz. Ela tinha amigos que a faziam feliz naquela gélida cidade. Sarah desceu da escada acompanhada de Hyoga, logo depois foi abraçada pelos dois homens de cabelos compridos, seguidos de Shun.

-Parabés querida!Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo!- Murmurou por fim o rapaz de cabelos verdes.

-Obrigada Shun!Este seu bolo está com uma cara maravilhosa!-Retribuiu a menina.

-Ora, o quê estamos esperando?- Disse Hyoga.-Vamos atacar!

Todos seguiram animados para a mesa. Eles sabiam que o aniversário mesmo dela já tinha passado, afinal, passava da meia noite, mas mesmo assim fizeram questão de comemorar em plena terça feira de inverno.

Depois do devido parabéns e de todos se servirem do elogiadíssimo bolo do cavaleiro de Andrômeda, acomodaram-se no outro canto da pequena sala de estar, onde haviam dois sofás pequenos e uma poltrona, todos predispostos na frente da televisão e do aparelho de som que encontravam-se em uma estante simples de cor escura. Shaka abriu uma champanhe e, depois de servir todos os amigos, acomodou-se ao lado de Mú em um dos sofás.

-Então querida, como foi o seu dia no estúdio?-Perguntou à Sarah, levando aos lábios a delicada taça com o espumante. No começo ela tinha um certo receio daquele homem, pois o achava envolvente demais e às vezes tinha a impressão que ele podia hipnotizar com aqueles olhos azuis de mar profundo quem ele quisesse. Ela conheceu Shaka juntamente com Mú, através dos seus colegas de quarto. Na época eles ainda não namoravam. Shun e Hyoga os apresentaram como "amigos de infância", mas nunca ficou muito claro como eles se conheceram, uma vez que cada um vinha de um canto do planeta.

Com o tempo, Sarah passou a gostar muito de Shaka e a respeitar seu jeito reservado. Passavam longas noites conversando quando eles iam lá, ou quando ela ia no apartamento deles, que na verdade era do outro lado do corredor.Eram vizinhos de porta.

-Ah, foi legal. Mas muito cansativo. Trabalhei doze horas quase! Mas definitivamente é o que eu quero fazer!Disse a garota, animada.Há alguns meses atrás ela havia sido convidada para trabalhar em um estúdio e atelier de moda, onde se desenhava e criavam roupas. Havia concluído o curso de moda e estilo na prestigiada Queen Mary university, localizada na parte oeste da cidade fazia alguns meses. Havia sido indicada por um professor para trabalhar neste atelier, onde jovens estilistas produziam suas coleções e promoviam desfiles para apresenta-las, um projeto patrocinado pela própria universidade onde somente quem fosse indicado faria parte dele depois da graduação.

-Que bom que está gostando. Realmente é uma área de muito futuro.- Falou Shun, que estava sentando do outro lado. Sarah acenou com a cabeça.

-É verdade, Shun. E, mal posso esperar para o nosso desfile de julho, afinal sei que você vai estar lá trabalhando também, não é!

-Sim, nossa empresa foi contratada para fazer as fotos!-Respondeu p rapaz de cabelos verdes. Quando decidiu, juntamente com Hyoga , que iriam se mudar para a capital londrina ambos concordaram que não seria uma boa viver as custas da pensão que Saori lhes fornecia. Ela já havia financiado a viagem e o local onde moravam e então resolveram entrar em um acordo com ela, no qual ela pagaria somente a conclusão dos estudos deles e da universidade. Shun optou pela fotografia, enquanto o cavaleiro de Cisne escolheu a fisioterapia. Ambos se formaram na Queen Mary, e foi lá que encontraram uma garota estudante de moda que procurava colegas de quarto para dividir um lugar para morar.

Como os rapazes tinham espaço sobrando no apartamento, ofereçam o lugar a ela. No começo, Sarah pagava o aluguel e eles não passavam de roomates, mas com a convivência diária acabaram se tornando grandes amigos, e ela passou a apenas dividir as despesas com eles.

Todos conversavam animadamente, ainda embalados na champanhe (com exceção de Mú) quando a campainha tocou.

-Deixa que eu atendo.- Falou Hyoga ao levantar-se da poltrona, ainda com a taça na mão.

-Ué, estava esperando alguém e não nos avisou, é?- Caçoou Mú, com uma risada maliciosa.

-É sim, este é o stripper que eu contratei pra animar a festinha pra vocês.- Respondeu o loiro, no mesmo tom de brincadeira. Mas o sorriso lhe sumiu dos lábios no momento que desfez a tranca de fechadura e espiou quem estava do outro lado.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui!

-Vim desejar feliz aniversário à minha namorada. Sei que um pouco atrasado, mas só consegui me liberar agora.

-Se liberar do que, das amantes?- Uma voz que Hyoga não conseguiu identificar pronunciou por trás dele. Provavelmente Shaka, pensou. Mas ainda estava atônito com o homem que se dispunha na sua frente.

O rapaz não devia ter mais de vinte e cinco anos, cabelos encaracolados e escuros. A pele alva, os olhos azuis e penetrantes.Era um rapaz alto e forte, e cada vez que falava Hyoga lembrava do falecido amigo Shiriu. Apesar dos cabelos curtos e encaracolados, os olhos penetrantes e azuis pareciam os do cavaleiro de Dragão.

Ouviu-se um risinho abafado dos outros rapazes no apartamento após o comentário do cavaleiro de Virgem. Num movimento brusco o rapaz entrou no local, atirando seu casaco nas mãos do loiro, que teve vontade de congelar ele ate quebrar.

-Ora não diga tolices, Barbie.-Respondeu ao insulto.- Todos sabem que não tenho olhos para mais ninguém a não ser essa menina linda aqui.

Sarah corou. Na verdade estava se sentindo bem desconfortável naquela situação, sabia que os rapazes detestavam Joshua, e que o sentimento era recíproco. Por isso evitavam se encontrar no apartamento de Shun e Hyoga, até porque não era dela e não pagava mais o aluguel, achava que seria muito abuso de sua parte trazer alguém que eles não gostassem.

-Joshua, um telefonema teria bastado.- respondeu ela, sem jeito quando ele lhe agarrou pela cintura, obrigando-a se levantar para dar-lhe um beijo demorado.Subitamente ela desviou.

-Ora, meu bem, como não iria passar para lhe deixar um beijo?-Indagou o rapaz, despindo a garota com o olhar.-Além do mais, vim lhe trazer uma lembrancinha. É claro que seu presente vamos escolher juntos!É só você me disser o que quer!

-Mas eu não...

-Ah, não seja tolinha, todos nós temos nossos sonhos de consumo meu bem!E eu estou aqui para realizar os seus.- Finalizou Joshua, sentando-se no sofá pequeno após servir uma taça de champanhe e pegar um salgadinho que havia sobrado na mesa. Mú, que estava do lado, o encarou com desgosto.

Ele lembrava muito bem do dia que Sarah os apresentou àquele rapaz. E, francamente, nunca imaginou que uma garota tão doce e tão simples como ela pudesse se envolver com um cara daqueles.

Joshua era herdeiro de uma das maiores companhias de petróleo da cidade. Seu pai possuía diversas indústrias, refinarias, além de centros comerciais. Era um verdadeiro império, de uma fortuna incontável. Ao contrário do seu pai, Joshua era arrogante e fútil sem a mínima disposição para o trabalho, apenas para gastar a fortuna do pai. Achava que podia comprar tudo o que quisesse, na hora que quisesse, tudo do jeito dele. Mú sentiu isso quando o viu pela primeira vez. Tinha muito medo do envolvimento que Sarah tinha com ele, tinha medo que ele a estragasse e a tornasse arrogante como ele. E sabia que seus amigos pensavam do mesmo jeito que ele.

-Vamos, querida. Abra.-Disse o rapaz, sem tirar os olhos do pequeno pacote que a garota segurava. Esta olhou insegura para suas mãos, já temendo o que estava dentro daquele embrulho. Tinha o formato de uma caixa de jóia. Era um absurdo, como ele podia dar jóias à ela, sabendo que ela não as usava. Nem tinha roupas para usar com elas, tamanha extravagância delas. Além do risco de ser assaltada, já que andava somente de metrô ou a pé. Ela olhou em volta e viu seus colegas de quarto aflitos, cabeças baixas. Sentia o desconforto que o playboy causava, principalmente por ostentar seu dinheiro para eles. Sabia que na maioria das vezes os presentes caros que ele lhe dava não passavam de uma vulgar provocação aos amigos. Sarah odiava isso.

-Joshua, er...é, é lindo.-Disse ela, baixinho. Suas suspeitas se confirmaram, era um anel de safira brilhante.-mas, não posso aceitar. Eu não...

-Deixe de bobagens, Sarah. Todas as garotas amam jóias, porque você não gostaria!Depois, você deveria ficar muito feliz que tem um namorado que PODE te dar jóias lindas e caras.- Ironizou o rapaz, olhando atrevidamente para Hyoga. Ele não sabia porque, não gostava daquele cara. Na verdade não gostava de nenhum deles, e do fato de sua namorada morar com Hyoga e Shun, mas isso iria se resolver logo,logo. Ele já tinha tudo planejado.

Hyoga o fitou, furioso. Chegou a cerrar os punhos mas Mú o deteu.-Hyoga, acalme-se.-disse ele.

Joshua passou mais umas duas horas no local. Após reclamar pelo fato de Sarah não estar com fome para ir jantar com ele (já passava da uma da manhã) e que ela não queria dormir na sua casa acabou desistindo e foi embora, despedindo-se com um beijo e convidando-a para o almoço no dia seguinte.

Ela fechou a porta, exausta.

-Rapazes, eu...

-Querida, não precisa falar nada.-Disse Mú.

-Mú está certo, Sarah.-Falou Shun, enquanto recolhia os copos de champanhe e os restos de salgadinhos e bolos.-Ele é seu namorado e não há nada que possamos fazer, senão aceita-lo quando vem aqui.

-Ah, mas vamos combinar, que namoradinho que você arrumou. Você merece coisa muito melhor, Sarah. E sei que você é uma das poucas que não esta atrás do dinheiro dele. –O loiro fez uma pausa, pensativo.-Mas, porque esta com ele então!- Retrucou Shaka. Mú o encarou com um olhar repressor enquanto Shun segurava a risada.

Ela lembrou do primeiro dia que conheceu o namorado. Ele fora muito gentil com ela, e foi bastante direto também ao demonstrar suas verdadeiras intenções. Sarah, que sempre fora acostumada com a falta de iniciativa dos relacionamento anteriores, se encantou ao ver um homem tão decidido, e que a tratara tão bem.

No entanto, nos últimos meses a pergunta de Shaka já pairava em sua mente antes mesmo dele fazê-la. Às vezes sentia que ele o tratava apenas como um objeto que lhe pertencia, uma compra adquirida. Primeiro achou que fosse só impressão, mas com o tempo percebeu que quando ela reclama de alguma coisa, ou quando ele a magoava sempre aparecia um presente caro dele, como se com isso fosse esquecer sua mágoa ou o que a chateou.E tinha também seus amigos, que ele tratava sempre tão mal. Porque eles não podiam se dar bem!Porque Joshua tinha que se mostrar tanto com seu dinheiro?Ele era uma pessoa boa e ela sabia disso.Ela ainda estava perdida em seus pensamentos, quando a voz de Mú a fez despertar do devaneio:

-Alguém sabe de Hyoga?Já foi dormir?

Enquanto isso, no outro andar do apartamento, o loiro Hyoga encontrava-se deitado em sua cama, os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça. Ainda pensava nas palavras proferidas pelo namorado da amiga:

-Um namorado que PODE te dar o que você quiser.

Pois sim. Mas ele não podia dar a ela todo o amor que Hyoga tinha para lhe dar. Já havia se rendido à paixão que sentia pela sua amiga, não podia negar que queria estar ao seu lado. Ele entendia que ela tinha um namorado, mas tinha certeza que não detestava Joshua apenas pelo fato de ser namorado dela.

-Aquele imbecil...-Murmurou. De súbito, sentou-se na cama, socando com força o travesseiro. Ouviu-se o barulho seco de sua mão contra ele. Hyoga baixou o braço desanimado, como se tivesse perdido todas as forças.

Queria o melhor para ela. Queria poder dar o melhor presente para ela. Sabia que Sarah não se importava com essas coisas, não era igual as outras garotas que saíam com os caras pelo carro que dirigiam ou pela roupa que usavam. A festinha que fizeram foi o melhor que ele pensou, o melhor que pode dar para ela. E aquele otário veio estragar tudo, pensou.

-Hyoga!- A voz de Sarah o trouxe de volta de seus pensamentos.

-Oh, hey sweety. Come on in.-Convidou.

-Não quero atrapalhar. Apenas vim ver se estava tudo bem.-Disse ela.-Você saiu do nada da sala. Sem nem nos dar boa noite.-Terminou. Ah, como ele adorava quando ela fazia aquela carinha séria, os grandes olhos castanhos fitando os seus azuis, como se ele fosse a única pessoa no mundo que pudesse ajudá-la. Simplesmente adorava sentir isso.

Hyoga não disse nada, então a garota resolveu continuar:

- Foi por causa de Joshua, não é!

-Olha, querida eu não...

-Não precisa dizer nada. Ele não devia ter vindo até aqui. Ele não precisava ter feito o que fez, ele é muito exibido. Eu gosto dele sabe, mas vocês não merecem esse tipo de tratamento. Ainda mais quando estão na sua própria casa!

-Você não teve nada a ver com isso! Pare de se desculpar!Como Shun disse, ele é seu namorado e temos que respeitar isso.- Murmurou. Sarah não disse nada, apenas deu um beijo na bochecha do rapaz. Hyoga sentiu as têmporas dilatarem, e seu estômago parecia dar cambalhotas.

-Durma bem, honey.

-Você também.-Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Enquanto isso ainda na sala de estar:

-Bom vamos indo pro apê- Falou Shaka, levantando-se. Haviam ajudado Shun a arrumar a cozinha e o loiro descansava em um dos banquinhos predispostos no balcão.

-Que noite, hein!.-Murmurou Mú.-durma bem, Shun. Nos vemos amanhã.

-Obrigado, vocês também.-Disse ele, ao abrir a porta para os amigos. Realmente Mú estava certo, que noite!

Notas:

Então, minha primeira fic no ffnet. Anh, na verdade não sei se vão gostar da história, realmente estava há um tempão tentando achar uma idéia para bolar uma história legal. Sempre acabo colocando personagens de fora, não sei porque...chehe

Ah, eu to achando que ela vai ser grandinha, hein, é só o primeiro capítulo!

P.S: "flat" é sinônimo de apartamento na Inglaterra.

"roomates" colegas de quarto.Eu sei que coloquei mais algumas expressões em inglês, mas acho que a única que poderia causar alguma dúvida era essa. Durante a fic vou colocando as traduções de algumas dessas expressões.

Beijos

Anitz. 


End file.
